


Wedding Date

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Closure, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Endings For Everyone, Past Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: Alex and Kelly attend a weddingMy final contribution for #DansenFicWeek is a story that had been on my mind (and half written in my notes) for months and I finally got the opportunity to share it.





	Wedding Date

Their relationship had started unexpectedly, as a friendship and had slowly developed into something more. An incredibly strong bond of support and love. Of being there for each other through joy and trauma, of caring and prioritizing each other’s needs and of communicating openly right from the start.

They both had been hurt in the past, and they had helped each other heal, so that their scars were reminders of the lessons they had learned. Kelly was right all this time ago when she said that some people leave an impeccable mark and they should be worn like a badge of honor.

Taking things step by step, it wasn’t until one month after their first kiss, that they had told everyone they were dating. Though from Kara’s and J’onn’s expression they had obviously not been too subtle about their affection. Nia and Brainy knew of course, but knew it wasn’t for them to share. Eliza had welcomed Kelly into the family with tear-filled eyes and an incredibly tight hug. James had tried and failed to give Alex the shovel talk about dating his baby sister, which only earned him an eyeroll and a ‘this is not the 18th century, James’ from Kelly.

The world had gone crazy around them multiple times, but they weathered it and grew stronger together. Kelly was the first to say “I love you” and Alex had struggled not to tear up at the intense feeling and croaked out a small “ditto” and after kisses and tears the word was followed by a mantra of ‘I love yous’.

About 14 months into their relationship they had moved in together in a three-bedroom apartment that was ideally located close enough to both their places of work. It wasn’t quite the suburbs, but the neighborhood was quiet, and the place offered enough space for them and a child that could arrive any day now. Alex had been chosen by a young alien couple and she was over the moon. It also meant that her fear of the baby flinging itself into an outlet was much more of a reality than Kelly had expected. “See, I told you.” Alex had said almost triumphantly. Kelly had chuckled and resorted to making their place alien baby proof, which Alex was infinitely grateful for.

They had just unpacked the last box and sat on their couch, celebrating this new step in their relationship with a glass of wine, ready to open the first mail addressed to both of them. It was a cream colored envelop with “Alex Danvers and Kelly Olsen” in curved golden letters. An invitation. An invitation to a wedding. Maggie’s wedding. Alex gasped when she read the name and Kelly just quietly wrapped an arm around her and held her girlfriend close, offering all the love and support she could.

“I’m sorry.” Alex croaked, and Kelly assured her with just a look that there was nothing to be sorry about. “I just feel…guilty at what happened, at how things ended.”

“I know,” Kelly whispered, kissing her temple.

Alex turned the envelope in her hands, looking at it intensely from all angles. “It’s probably best not to go. You know, don’t open up old wounds.”

“Maybe,” Kelly reflected for a moment, “or maybe talking to her gives both of you some closure.”

“Hm... but won’t it be weird? Being at my ex’s wedding.”

“She wants you there for a reason. You were her family once.”

Alex’s heart sunk at the reminder and her expression turned remorseful. “And I took that away from her.”

“Alex,” she put her hands calmingly on Alex’s shoulders. “You don’t have to rush a decision, just know that I’m here for you, whatever you choose to do, and so are Kara and J’onn and your friends.”

“Thank you.” And with that Alex wrapped her arms around Kelly, pulling her in to a deep kiss.

\- - - - -

As her girlfriend predicted, talking to Kara gave Alex a new sense of clarity and conviction that attending the wedding would give her and Maggie some well-needed closure, even if it had been three years since their breakup and even if they both had been very successful at moving on and finding love again. She was going to do this, and with Kelly by her side. She checked the box to RSVP ‘yes’.

Alex was a nervous wreck the entirety of the four-hour flight, but Kelly managed to keep her talking about what she knew about Maggie’s new life in Metropolis. She had been promoted to Lieutenant and ran the MPD’s Alien Affairs Unit. Her fiancée Amber was the daughter of a wealthy family and founder of the Metropolis Umbrella Foundation, providing shelter, education and emotional support for homeless LGBTQ+ youth in Metropolis and some neighboring communities. Maggie had met her when she had volunteered at Thanksgiving two years ago after having just moved to the city.

They arrived at the hotel with a few hours to go before they had to be at the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner. Hours they desperately needed, because getting ready takes a whole lot longer when you insert nerve-calming make-outs and have to readjust outfits and hair or reapply makeup. With a slight delay they made it to ‘La Bouche’ a fancy French restaurant in Downtown Metropolis. The place was closed to the private party and already swarming with people. Some easily recognizable as cops and others belonging to the 1%. Despite two worlds clashing, everyone had a great time mingling and laughing over drinks and hors d’oeuvres.

Alex grabbed two glasses of champagne, one for herself and one for Kelly and they moved through the crowd. Alex recognized a couple of faces, mainly because Kara had briefed her on the who is who of Metropolis’ high society. Not like she as the Director of the D.E.O could keep up with that much gossip.

They spotted Maggie and Amber, a petite redhead in a dark green dress, at the far end of the room, chatting animatedly with what seemed like their close group of friends. When Maggie saw Alex and Kelly approaching her eyes sparkled and she hurried to get Amber’s and their friends’ attention.

“There you are. I’m so glad you made it.”

“Yeah, um, thank you for inviting us.” Alex stuttered. Amber gave her a once-over and held eye contact, she pursed her lips and then smirked.

“Gosh, Mags. You really do have a type, huh?” Both Maggie and Alex blushed violently. The next few seconds felt like hours passing in tense silence, which was suddenly broken by a fit of giggles from Amber. Kelly joined in, unable to hold back at her girlfriend’s completely dumbfound expression.

“Guilty as charged,” Maggie quipped, cracking a smile and soon the whole group was laughing.

After they had calmed down a bit, Amber introduced them to the small group of friends and her brother Matt, who kept gushing about his five-year old son, who’d be the ringbearer at his cool aunts’ wedding. Amber seemed like a wonderful person. Despite growing up privileged, she was extremely humble and aware of how lucky she was and made it her purpose to give back to the community. Her family had always been supportive of her choices, what she wanted to do with her life, who she was and whom she loved. Tears brimmed in the corners of Maggie’s eyes as she recounted how welcoming and accepting Amber’s and now her family had been. The relief at hearing that must’ve been evident, as Kelly gave Alex’s hand a light squeeze.

After the dinner, a short but very emotional speech by Amber’s father, and few more rounds of drinks, the two couples had moved to a lounge area. Another hour had passed, sharing embarrassing college stories, laughs, travel anecdotes and new plans for her charity, when Amber got up and grabbed Kelly’s arm.

“Kelly, you’re a military psychologist, right?” She said with a big grin and barely noticeable slur in her speech and a bit wobbly on her feet. Kelly nodded, unsure what Amber was getting at. “Well, that makes you by far the most interesting person in this room. I’m gonna go and get another drink, wanna join me and tell me everything about you?”

“Sure,” Kelly shrugged after a beat and gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. The two women headed over to the bar, leaving Alex and Maggie by themselves.

There was a long and awkward silence and Alex had never felt less prepared for a conversation. Being a bit tipsy didn’t help the situation.

“So,” Maggie began, but Alex must’ve not heard her, instead being hyper-focused at adjusting the hem of her dress. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“So,” she waited for Alex to look at her. “How about Kelly?” She asked, looking at Alex expectantly and giving her a tiny head tilt.

“She’s not you.” Alex blurted out and immediately felt a pang of guilt at the choice and bluntness of her words. She took a deep reassuring breath. Figuring that honesty would be the best course of action, if not the easiest, she repeated her words, but slowly this time. “She’s not you,” Maggie’s expression was an unreadable mix of understanding and confusion, so Alex continued, “and that’s why it works. We knew about all our baggage before we even got together. We’re on the same page and want the same thing. We’re happy. And I’m so sorry for what--”

Alex…” Maggie cut her off, holding up her hands. She took a deep breath, her warm brown eyes fixed on Alex. “You’re right.” She replied quietly, but with conviction. “What we had was amazing, and beautiful in every way, but it wasn’t meant to last. Hell, I knew that from the first time you kissed me. I even told you so myself. I knew I was taking a risk and did it anyway. It was worth it. Yes, losing you hurt. It hurt more than anything else, ever!” She paused, as Alex struggled to fight back tears. “But I’ve healed, and I’ve moved on. I forgave you and I forgave myself. I don’t regret my past, because it led me exactly where I needed to be. I’ve found love again. I’ve found happiness again. And I’ve found a home again.” She finished a little out of breath, a tear rolling down her cheek now.

They didn’t say anything for a moment, letting all the words sink in. After a while, Alex cleared her throat. “I’m glad you found that with Amber.”

“So am I,” Maggie beamed.

\- - - - -

The wedding ceremony in the garden of Amber’s family’s estate the next day was beautiful – perfectly orchestrated in every way, with gorgeous flower arrangements in purple, white and orange, a band playing slow jazz versions of Tegan and Sara songs, a giant cake with two tiny bride figurines on the top, bridesmaids dressed in pastel gowns, that lined up formed a rainbow, while Matt and Amber’s father wore cream-colored tuxedos.

Alex and Kelly were seated on Maggie’s side of the aisle amidst all her friends, colleagues and the chosen family she had made in her short time in the city. They all were witnesses to what truly could be considered the biggest and gayest wedding Metropolis had ever seen.

During the officiator’s emotional words, Alex kept stealing glances at Kelly, who’s eyes were brimming with tears. When Maggie and Amber had both said their vows, followed by the exchange of rings, ‘I dos’ and a passionate kiss, Alex’s and Kelly’s eyes met.

“I want this.” Alex whispered. “With you.”

Kelly glanced around. “Well, not quite this. Something that is more…us.” Alex chuckled. “I love you, and this is what I want. I want to spend my life with--”

She was cut off by Kelly connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

“Ditto.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted all of them to get their happy ever afters, so if not on the show then that’s what fanfic is for, right?. It’s what these characters deserve, because their stories matter to so many.


End file.
